Vlarin Forever
by kakeface45rocks
Summary: Small unconnected stories about life at Garside Grange. Vlad/Erin xxx Nothing too angsty, just for fun, i do not own Young Dracula. Will continue if it gets positive feedback.
1. Gone

_**Hi, This is my first fanfiction so no harsh reviews pleeease:)**_

* * *

Erin sighed. She really hated maths. I mean, what was the point of learning how to add when you had calculators and algebra...when were you ever going to use it?

To make matters worse, Vlad sat on the other side of the classroom now. They had originally sat together, but based on the fact that they got no work done at all, and just spent the lesson talking, Mr Hunt had moved them. She looked across at her boyfriend who was idly fiddling with his pencil. He sensed her looking and winked at her, she smiled in return and mouthed 'I love you' making Becky who sat behind Vlad gag. All of a sudden there was a sharp knock on the door and Ms Mcauley walked in. She smiled at the class" Erin, can I have a word please?" Erin nodded and stood up "Don't worry you're not in trouble" she reassured the girl, but Erin could't help but notice the upset look of sorrow behind the eyes of her headteacher. As soon as they were out the room the smile fell and the sorrow Erin had glimpsed earlier clouded Ms Mcauleys face. She looked at Erin."I think it's better if we go in my office"

* * *

"Erin, a few hours ago your grandfather set off to London to visit his daughter. The ice on the roads was very slippery and, I'm  
really sorry Erin, but, umm, but your grandfather, he ummm, well he spun out of control and he...he fell into the river."

* * *

A hundred different emotions rose to the surface. Sorrow. Anger. Loss. Hate. Hate to those who let it happen, the loss of a friend,  
the anger as his death could have been prevented but most of all, utter sorrow. She loved her Grandad, he wasn't like her  
parents, trying to force her to slay, he was just there. There to cheer her up with a terrible joke when she failed her first slaying  
test. There to hold her when her new-born brother died even thouh the loss must have hurt him too. And most of all there to share  
some of the best times with. All of that...gone. A kindly voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you want me to get Vlad?"

Erin nodded numbly, she needed Vlad now more than ever.

Vlad arrived a few minutes later. He came in silently and wrapped his  
arms around her. Erin buried her head in his chest and cried. Sobs racked her petite body as she mourned the death of a much  
loved friend. She wept for the loss of a friend and buried her head deeper in Vlads chest hoping she could just hide away from the  
world and reality. Erin curled up into Vlad, away from the stares and whispers of others. The tears soaked through his shirt  
seeping onto his skin but he didn't care. The important thing was that he was there for Erin as she mourned to comfort her. He  
rocked her to and fro not minding the stares they got from the passing pupils. Not minding the fact that he missed his whole lunch  
break. He just made sure he was there, to care for the one he loved for all of time. No matter what happens.

* * *

Ms Mcauley looked at the young couple and smiled. Any doubts she had about the sincerity of their relationship vanished. Several  
people stared at the young couple outside of reception. They whispered and pointed at the couple ; not that Vlad or Erin noticed.  
They were lost in their own little world.  
Vlad stroked Erins hair, whispering soothing words in translyvanian in her ear. His shirt was stained with tear tracks and his skin  
soaking wet. But he didn't mind. He stroked her back and whispered in her ear.  
" Are you ready to go back to class yet?" erin nodded. It may seem insane, but she was tough and would make it through the  
afternoon. She must.


	2. Becky

_**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Songstar1. Thank you!**_

* * *

Erin decided she'd finally had enough. Becky had spread around the school that she was going to ask Vlad to the school disco a week on Friday. She decided to let Becky know that Vlad, was hers. It may sound possessive but anyone who knew them properly knew how close they were.

Erin approached Becky in her free period, pushing through the crowd of Year 12's to get to her 'friend'. Becky stood in the middle, her make-up as thick and layered as ever. She smiled when she saw Erin, but Erin brushed it off, her training as a slayer told her to get straight to the point.

" Excuse me, Becky? I'd just like to let you know that Vlad, is mine."

It was a statement not a question, and it was a statement that Becky didn't like. Becky's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Yeah...right. Like Vlad would ever want someone as ugly and self-centered as you Erin, everyone knows he doesn't really like you"

Erin gasped. That hit a nerve.

"Don't pretend you know anything about Vlad, Becky. You went on **one **date with him Becky. One. And you absolutely reeked of garlic on it, I wouldn't exactly call it successful."

"Yeah, well, I only smelt of garlic because you put garlic in my drink!"

Erin smirked and hid a laugh.

" Oh,and Erin?" said Becky, her voice dangerously low. " Everyone knows you seduced him"

Erin felt her anger build up. She hated that rumour and Becky knew it. It was a last resort. Erin let out a cry and lunged for Becky's hair. Becky let out a shrill scream and kicked Erin in the gut. Erin gasped, but unlike other 'breathers' she didn't double over. She had her slayer training to thank for that.

Becky took advantage of her weakness and pushed her onto the floor. Erin let out a cry as her ankle twisted painfully beneath her.

Megan, one of Erin's best friends decided this had gone too far and realised that Vlad was the only one who could sort this out. Quick as a flash she ran down the corridors to Vlad's classroom.

* * *

Megan opened the door without knocking. Now was not a time for manners."Vlad" Megan gasped, out of breath, " You need to come to the hall as quick as you can. Becky accused Erin of seducing you and attacked her"

Vlad shot up, concerned for Erin's safety and reputation. Becky could be really viscous when she wanted to.

"Mr Count!" shouted the teacher, Mr Lewis. "Sit back down immediately. Your girlfriend is NOT, I repeat NOT more important than your schoolwork!"

Vlad completely ignored his teacher and ran out of the lesson. Mr Lewis sighed, and turned back to the board. _Teenagers,_ he thought, and got on with the lesson.

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading, I'll try to update ASAP.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own young Dracula or any of the characters apart from Megan and Mr Lewis.**_


	3. Ms Mcauley

_**Thanks to anyone who reviewed including Lolsome-o-sis girl:) Thank-you!**_

* * *

"You really think Vlad would want you Erin, you're ugly and self-centered, it's a mystery how you managed to seduce him in the first place." Becky prepared to land the final blow, when all of a sudden Vlad wrestled Becky up against a wall.

"Leave Erin alone" he snarled and released her to attend to Erin. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up. This gesture seemed to anger Becky once again, how could Vlad want Erin? It was a mystery to her. She watched as Vlad rubbed her back, and helped her to the door. Fury filled Becky and she lunged forward to attack Erin again.

"NO!" shouted Vlad, but,alas, too late, Becky's fist hit Erin with a loud crack. Right in the face.

* * *

The whole world seemed to tip and spin in front of Erin's eyes. She clung to Vlad trying to stay upright but failed, and the darkness overtook Erin.

Vlad watched in horror as his girlfriend lost conciousness. Becky would pay. He held her while she fell, examining her face in shock, which had a deep cut in, thanks to Becky's lethal fingernails.

He turned to where Becky was standing, a look of horror o her face. As soon as she saw him turn, she smiled and twirled a lock of hair in a flirtatious way.

"So, Vlad wanna go to the school disco with me?" Becky winked at him causing Vlad to growl and shook his head. This girl was unbelievable.

"You just attacked my girlfriend, accused her of seducing me and then knocked her unconscious!" Vlad shouted."Do you really think I'd go to the disco with you? I'm going with Erin and if you don't like that, tough, but you get your ugly, make-up covered face out of that door. If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon."

Becky whimpered and shrunk away from him. Vlad could be terrifying when he was angry.

"Vladimir Count, get here now!" shouted Ms Mcauley, "and bring Erin with you!" she said pointing to Erin, who had awoken and was looking very confused.

Erin looked around trying to figure out what had happened and saw Ms Mcauley. She tried to get up, but failed and fell to the floor. Vlad went to her and held her up, supporting as she half-stumbled to Ms Mcauleys office.


End file.
